


Ziggy

by Lisa Martin (LisaM)



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaM/pseuds/Lisa%20Martin
Summary: Ziggy's due for her first test run. And what a rush it is.
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Quantum Instability #7 Please Please Mr. Postman





	Ziggy

**Author's Note:**

> First published in the 'Please, Mr Postman' issue of Quantum Instability.

\----*----

"There's a letter for you." I tossed the small white envelope over the stack of files that separated his desk from mine. 

"Hmm?" He was still intent on his monitor screen. 

"A letter. For you." I picked it up and waved it in the air. "It came in the mail today." 

"Hmm." He nodded absently. 

Okay, I was curious. Most off our stuff came via E- mail, or the fax machine. Snail mail was almost nonexistent. 

"Maybe it's from an old girlfriend," I ventured. "Someone you never told me about?" 

He kept on working. 

Well, aren't you going to open it?" I finally insisted. 

"Okay, okay." He grinned at me as he turned away from the computer and picked up the envelope. His eyes widened as he read the return address, then crinkled in amusement. 

"Great! I was waiting for that." He tore the envelope open, and tossed it carelessly the floor. Sam Beckett, class A slob. Sighing, I picked it up and dropped it back on his desk. 

"Put that where it belongs!" I reprimanded him. 

"Hmm." I gritted my teeth in pure frustration. Sometimes he annoys the hell out of me! 

"Sam!" Still no answer. That did it. Throwing all caution in the wind, I flopped down in his lap. 

"Hey!" he cried, totally bewildered. I gave him one my most lecherous grins, folded my arms and waited. 

"I guess you want to know who send me that letter?" he grinned. "You could've asked me, you know." I didn't dignify that with an answer, just stared at him. 

"Okay, okay. Remember JJ?" Arms sneaked around me, pulling me close for a moment. 

"Sure. How could I ever forget him," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. JJ, or Jason Jackson, was Sam's roommate when he was at Harvard, getting his M.D. A brilliant guy, though not genius level like Sam. But then, no one is. And he was also a party animal. I liked him the moment I met him, and that's saying a lot. A tall guy, with a thick mob of flaming red hair, green eyes, that were always twinkling with laughter, and a booming voice. The kind of guy that stands out in a crowd. And JJ knew it, too. 

At first, I was amazed at their friendship. Sam doesn't make friends easily. I mean, he's a kind and gentle man, but also very shy. Not to mention his off the scale IQ. People tend to treat him as a freak, at least that's how it feels to him. Sam told me that JJ was different. How different, I discovered much later. 

To say it was a shock when Sam finally confessed his secret to me, would be a gross understatement. The only thing that kept me from running off was the lost look on Sam's face. Sam Beckett, my best friend, was gay. And JJ had been his lover. It took me days to let that news sink in, fighting a war with myself. Old, seemingly forgotten feelings surfaced again. You see, I'm not the straight laced, red blooded womanizer everyone takes me for. I kept up that facade for obvious reasons, and having little trouble with it. I could suppress my desire for men for all those years, until Sam crossed my path. And now he turned out to be gay. After three days I had the courage to face him again. He listened patiently to my stammered confession. The next thing I knew, I had a sobbing scientist in my arms. Well, we became lovers that day, and we still are. 

"You're falling asleep here?" The soft, amused voice snapped me out of my musings. 

"Just thinking, " I smiled, using one of his own excuses. "But I thought JJ was in somewhere in Africa?" 

"He's been back for some months now. Got a few e-mails from him last week. This..." He held up the letter. "Is something I asked him for." 

"But why a letter?" If he thought I was letting him off the hook that easily, he was mistaken. 

"Because I didn't want anyone else to read it." Subject closed. Normally, I back off immediately when I hear that tone of voice, not today. Deciding this needed a more subtle approach, I dipped my head and gave him a light kiss on his lips. 

Al, no..," he muttered. Grabbing me by my upperarms he shoved me away. "Won't work this time, lover. I'm not gonna tell you." 

"Sam, Sammy...," I pleaded. A huge grin broke on his face. 

"No, not even that. You'll find out soon enough. And now, where were we?" He gathered me close, and pressed his mouth on mine. I wanted to tear myself away, to tell him he'll get none of that until he told me what was in that letter, but I knew from the start it was a lost battle. Where Sam was concerned, I had no resistance at all. 

"Mmmmmm," he said dreamily, when we parted. "More!" 

Not here," I stated, freeing myself from his arms. Smiling at his dissapointed face, I held out my hand. "Let's go home." 

"I think I like that idea." 

The letter kept bugging me. By the time the week was over, I was about to blow a fuse. I had tried everything to pry it out of Sam, but nothing worked. 

On Monday I entered our office. It was going to be a big day, today. Ziggy's first testrun. Unscheduled, because we didn't want those nozzles of the Committee to be there. There was going to be another one, in a few weeks or so, with all the big shots present. 

We had installed the voice module some weeks ago, so I wasn't surprised when I received a cheerful "Good morning!" 

"Morning, Ziggy. " I crossed the room and sat myself down at my desk, with the intention to see if there were e-mails in my postbox. I switched the computer on and found myself staring at pictures on the little screen. X-rated pictures. 

"Ziggy, what is this?!?" I cried. 

"What do you mean, Admiral?" The innocent sultry tone of the question made me want to throw things. 

"This!" I pointed at the screen. 

"You have to more specific." 

"Ziggy..." 

"Don't threaten her." Sam's quiet statement nearly gave me a coronary. 

"Don't do that!" I gasped, swirling my chair around to face my friend. He was standing in the doorway, a huge grin on his face. I didn't like the look on his face and told him so. 

"I'm in a good mood!" he defended himself, closing the distance between us in a few swift steps. He pulled me out of the chair, and gave me a steamy hot kiss. 

"Sam, you know....," I started, prying myself away from those dangerous lips. 

"Yeah, yeah, not here, I know," he muttered. "But I've missed you tonight." 

"Then you should've come home, instead of playing with that damned computer." I had missed him, too. Every now and again, Sam pulls an all nighter. I had grown accustomed to it, but that didn't mean I liked it. We could spent so little time together as it was. We always had to be careful, for obvious reasons. If the Committee would find out that the two Project Directors not only shared a house, but also a bed, they would have us flying out of here in no time. Not to mention what would happen if the Navy found out. No one knew about us, not even the staff. 

"What's the problem?" Sam inquired casually. 

"THIS!!" I gestured at the computerscreen. Sam looked over my shoulder, and grinned. Soon, he was doubling over with laughter. 

"I don't think, it's that funny!" I admonished. "We have a testrun today, remember?" That remark sobered him up. 

"You're right," he said, still grinning. Going over to his desk, he switched on his computer. There was an odd look in his eyes, almost like he was expecting something. His eyes widened as he stared at the little screen. 

"Ziggy cartoons. Not very original, Ziggy, " he commented. 

"I'm not programmed to be original," was the dry reply. That got me laughing. Sam shot a surprised look at me, then joined me. The telephone rang in the midst of our laughing. 

I cleared my throat and picked up the receiver. "Calavicci." A long, and very annoyed stream of words followed. Sam was standing close to me now, bending over slightly, to hear what was being said. He took the receiver from my hand and asked, very politely, what was going on. Another burst of angry comments. I saw him biting his lower lip, trying very hard to stifle a laugh. 

"That was Tina," he stated, after he had hung up. 

"I know that! " I spat. "She's having trouble with Ziggy, just like we." 

"It seems she's ready to tear her apart with her bare hands," Sam grinned in reply. 

"I can't blame her! Today, of all days, that pile of circuits decides to play jokes on us!" 

Sam grinned again. It surprised the hell out of me. The Sam I knew, would have been utterly annoyed by this whole situation, pissed more like it. Yet, he was standing there, grinning, like this was all incredibly funny. I didn't have time to react, because the door flew open and Verbena stormed in. 

"Dr. Beckett, are you gonna do something about that wretched computer of yours??" She stood in front of Sam, hands on her hips, eyes blazing fire. I backed off, sitting down in my chair. This was a rare opportunity to see Sam arguing with our Project's shrink. So I leaned back in my chair, and enjoyed the show. 

"I'm gonna try," he sputtered, thrown of balance by this fury. 

"You'd better do more than try, mister!" 

"What's she feeding you?" I asked, suddenly curious to know. This was fun! 

She whipped around, and took a few steps towards me. "Is this one of your silly jokes?" 

"No!" I raised my hands in defence. "Honestly doctor, it isn't." 

She glared at Sam again, who was wearing a very sheepish grin now. "Mmmh, I'm not sure whether I believe that. But do something about it!!!" She was out, before we could say anything. We stared at each other, then Sam began to laugh again. He slumped in his chair, laughing so hard, I was afraid he'd choke on it. I let him laugh, in the meantime answering more annoyed phonecalls. Everyone seemed to think I pulled this off, and I couldn't figure out why. 

After the fourth call, I'd had enough. I slammed down the phone and threw an annoyed glare in Sam's direction. He had calmed down a little, and I saw my chance. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him lightly. 

"Samuel John Beckett, will you tell me what's going on here??" I didn't use his full name often, and only when something was bugging the hell out of me. And this did. 

He sat up, and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Everyone is blaming you, "he chuckled. 

"Saaaam!" I brought my face very close to his. Now that was a wrong move, if there ever was one. Hands cupped my face, and a hot mouth claimed mine. Distracting me, eh? 

I tore away, and gave him my Admirals look. That always works. 

"Okay, okay, " he sighed. "You win. Today we were supposed to do a testrun, and that's what we're doing." 

"Come again?" He really lost me now. 

A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, as I said those words. It took a second before the double meaning sank in. "Sam!" 

"We wanted to know what Ziggy is capable off, well, now we know," he continued, more serious now. 

You set this whole thing up!" The pieces of the puzzle fell into place. The disappearing acts of the last few days, the distracted looks, the letter... the letter!! "JJ's idea?" 

"Most of it," he confessed. "But I wanted this testrun to be special, and God knows everyone could use a break." 

"You most of all," I agreed. He had pushed himself to his limits, and beyond. Maybe this was just the thing he needed. I hadn't seen him so relaxed in weeks. 

"And you," he smiled, that special smile that turns my insides into mush. We were rapidly approaching the point of no return. 

"Me?? Nah, I'm indestructible." I tried to change the subject. One glance in his sparkling eyes, and I knew that wouldn't work. "Sam, we can't...." 

"And why not? " His arm reached out and he hit the button on his desk that locked the door. An obvious hint. The arm encircled me, drawing me closer. I managed to mutter another protest before his lips descended on mine again. When he let me up for air, he repeated his question. "Why not?" 

By now, I had no resistance left. "Why not what?" 

"Good boy, " he whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending shivers through my body. 

He rose from his chair, taking me with him, and moved towards the couch. "It's time this office saw some action," he breathed. I didn't protest anymore, as he gently lowered me on the couch. His body covered me, wrapping around me, our limbs entwining. He stripped me of my clothing in record time, then got rid of his. I watched in appreciation as he peeled of his skin tight jeans, and started to laugh. "No underwear, you sleeze!" 

"You bring out the worst in me," he panted, flinging the jeans away. 

"Oh, do I?" I grinned, running my fingers teasingly over his sides. Sam is very ticklish, and I had him squirming and begging to stop. When that didn't help, he swooped down on me, and kissed my neck, knowing very well that drives me crazy. My hands left his side and I wrapped my arms around him. His breathing was ragged, and sweat was pouring of his frame, as he began thrusting. All sensible thought left me, as wave after wave of pleasure shot through me. I stifled my cry of release by kissing him, feeling him shudder seconds later. Silence descended around us, all that was heard was our breathing, slowly becoming more regular. I stroked his hair, loving the way how it felt under my hand. He lifted his head, looking at me with eyes that shone with love. 

"Nice action," I remarked. He grinned slightly, and rolled of me, settling himself in my arms. As always, a sense of completeness came over me. No one had ever made me feel that way, only this stubborn, unpredictable, beautiful boy. It still wonders me, why me? I guess I'll never find an answer to that question, and frankly, I didn't care. 

"Sammy, I think we have to get dressed now," I said softly. I could have stayed like this forever, but there was work to do. If Ziggy would let us. He groaned, and sat up. 

"You're right," he sighed. Bending over, he gave me a slow, loving kiss. "Love you." 

"I know," I smiled. 

We got dressed quickly, Sam teasing me relentlessly. He always said I wore too much clothes. I muttered some comments, about him being a slop. It was our usual banter, and we both loved it. 

"Grouch!" he mumbled, as his arms slid around me. I rested my head against his shoulder, basking in that loving attention. 

"You two sure had fun!" The sudden interruption by a very cheerful voice made us both jump a feet. 

"Ziggy! You sneaky devil!" Sam gasped. 

"Excuse me, Dr. Beckett, but I am not sneaky. I am able to monitor every room on this Project and that is exactly what I did." 

"You didn't!!" I exclaimed. 

"And transferred it to Main Control," was the calm reply. 

Sam's mouth fell open in pure astonishment. I was about to curse that damned superchip all the way to hell and back, when Sam's hand on my mouth stopped me. 

"She's joking," he chuckled. "Aren't you, Ziggy?" 

"You know me too well," she whined. 

"I should. I designed you, build you, but...eh...I didn't program that kind of humor into your databanks." He took a sideways glance at me. "Must be the Admiral's influence." He added, grinning wickedly. I yanked his hand away. 

"Yeah, blame me. Isn't it enough, that everyone thinks I set this whole charade up??" I tried my best to sound annoyed, but failed completely. I was beginning to enjoy this. 

"You can't take a joke," Sam grinned. "But, since Ziggy has no intention to cooperate, why don't we take a look in Main Control?" 

"You're not serious! What if it wasn't a joke??" I shivered at the thought. 

"It was, trust me. She did nothing of the sort, so pleaaaaase....." he pleaded. I shot an annoyed look at him, then couldn't hold in the laugh. 

"Now, I know where Ziggy gets that pathetic attitude from," I teased. It earned me a punch on my arm. Then he slung his arm around my shoulders, and dragged me with him. 

"Come on, let's have fun." 

"I thought we already had fun, "I quipped. 

And I don't mean that kind of fun! Well, not now anyway." His mischievous grin told me that there was going to be more of that fun before the day was over. 

When we entered Main Control, we found the place cluttered with people. Lights were flashing, loud music came through the speakers. 

"Yeg, disco!" Sam said with a disgusted face. Immediately the music fell silent. Faces were turned towards us. 

"Hi, Sam!" Tina came swaying towards us. "Wadda you think about this?" 

"It looks like...fun." Sam grinned, with a glance at me. I decided to ignore that remark. 

"It is fun. At first, I was mad at that stupid thing, but maybe this is what we need. Stress levels were up pretty high lately," Tina said, hovering over Sam. She was almost eating him alive. Sam, as usual, didn't notice it. He merely nodded, overlooking the crowded room. All the computer screens showed videogames, and you could hear excited voices everywhere. Yes, I was definitely enjoying this. 

"Ziggy, this is very nice, but could you play another kind of music?" Sam asked to thin air. Rock and roll filled the room, and he nodded in approval. "Much better." 

By now, Tina's arm was slung around his waist, and she chattered away. 

"What am I? Invisible?" I grumbled. Two pair of eyes shot in my direction. I saw the surprise in Sam's. Tina released him, and moved to my side, ruffling my hair. Christ, I hate that! 

"Invisible? You? Nah, never. Wanna play a game?" she chirped. 

"Yes, do," Sam replied for me. "A videogame." I glanced over my shoulder, as Tina dragged me to one of the computers, and saw him laughing at his little joke. He sure was in a good mood today. Tina had been chasing me ever since she joined the Project, and it was the reason for more than one fight between Sam and me. Sam's the possessive kind. 

Someday, I'll tell him that she's chasing him, not me, but I'm not sure whether he'd believe me. For now, I decided to have fun. I could feel his eyes in my back, though. It bothered me a little, so I turned my head to look at him. He winked and smiled. No one thought anything of it, they all thought he was watching Tina. Suddenly, his eyes widened a little 

"Hey, everyone," he said, raising his voice. "Why don't we organize a competition here?" 

Approving voices went up, and within no time there was a videogame competition going on. Sam bounced around the room like a little kid. His enthusiasm warmed my heart, and it took me a lot of self control not to go over to him and give him a hug. 

Now, Sam is a wiz at this kind of games, that's why he programmed so many of those in Ziggy's databanks, but he found an unexpected opponent. Verbena turned out to be extremely good at it, and in the semi - finals, she beat him mercilessly. He accepted his defeat with grace, giving her a big hug. 

"Where did you learn to play like that?" he asked her. 

She grinned mischievously. "It's a perfect way to relax for me. Added to that, my little nephew is totally addicted to the stuff. My brother sends me the latest games, challenging me to beat him. I usually do," she added. 

"But you're not gonna beat me," I threw in my bit. I had made it to the finals by beating Gooshie. 

"Watch it, Admiral. Don't be too confident." 

"I am not. I'm just telling you, " I chuckled. "That moron got me addicted to it." Sam's eyes widened at that remark, then he grinned. 

"I guess I did. Ziggy, pick a game." 

"I have already done that," she announced. 

The game appeared, and Verbena grinned wickedly. "My favorite. Thank you, Ziggy." 

"Ah, no!" Sam interrupted. I shot him a mock angry look, knowing why he protested. 

"He designed that game," Sam elaborated, gesturing at me. "He knows every in and out of it." 

"Sam!" I exclaimed. "Not fair!" 

"It is. Other game, Ziggy." His eyes twinkled with laughter as she gave in, sighing. 

I must admit, I won by the skin of my teeth. Verbena extended her hand, smiling. 

"Congratulations. But you have to explain some things about that other game to me, though." 

I ignored that, and took her hand. "What? No victory hug?" A big laugh went up, as she did it. I was speechless, I had never expected her to go for it. Seems I had a lot to learn about that woman. 

I couldn't find Sam anywhere in Main Control, so I split, and went to our office. As I expected, he was there, leaning back in his chair, a big, satisfied grin splitting his face. 

"Had fun, Admiral?" he asked. 

"Yeah, but I have missed something." 

"What?" His face was all confusion now. 

"I had a victoryhug, but no kiss." 

He rose from his chair and walked up to me. "A kiss from Bena?" 

"Sounds nice, but I think I have to settle for ......MMMPH!" My last words were smothered by the kiss he gave me. I'll tell you, I'll settle for one of those kisses, anytime. 

The phone rang, just when he let me up for air. I picked it up, and to my surprise it was Verbena, asking if Sam was there. I handed him the receiver. 

"Bena. She sounds very calm, and that usually means danger." 

He listened patiently to her. When he put down the phone, he was grinning. "She's ordering me to her office." 

"I think, she's on to you, kid." 

"Go with me?" How could I ignore that pleading look? I gave in, partially because I wanted to know how he would react. 

"Samuel Beckett, of all the crazy stunts you pulled!" she spat at him, the moment we were in her office. I got an odd look from her. She obviously hadn't expected me. 

"What did I do?" Sam asked innocently. 

"Don't give me that innocent look! Do you really think I believed Ziggy did this on her own?" Sam hung his head, supposedly in shame, but I could see he was trying his best to hide a smile. I mirrored his action. 

"Sam! Look at me!" Sam's head came up slowly, and he managed a very guilty look. 

"Yes Ma'am, I mean, no Ma'am, she didn't." he answered in a very tiny voice. 

"Stop that!" Verbena grunted, shaking her head. "Little kids, the both of you." 

"I had nothing to do with it!" I cried. 

"He didn't. I set this up. " Sam stated. "Now that we installed all Ziggy's programs, we needed to do a testrun, and I thought, why not combine work with a little fun?" 

"Damn you!" Verbena laughed, picking up a pencil, and throwing it at him. He ducked away neatly. "Why can't I stay mad at you?" 

"That's because I'm such a likeable person," Sam countered. "You're only one who has figured it out though. My compliments." 

"I was right," I sighed. "I'm invisible." 

Verbena burst out in laughter at that answer, and Sam joined her wholeheartedly. 

"Okay, okay, you too," he laughed. 

"When will you tell the others?" Verbena asked, when she could control her breathing again. 

"Tonight at seven in the rec room. I'll have Ziggy announce that." 

Ziggy did as she was told, cheerfully inviting everyone to Ten Forward. She was really playing her part to the nines. Promptly at seven, Sam climbed onto a table, and asked for silence. "I hope everyone had a good time today?" A cheer went up. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. I have a little confession to make. This whole thing was my doing, mainly to find out what Ziggy was capable off, now that her full programming was installed. The decision on what was on your computer screens was completely hers, so don't blame me for that!" 

A giggle followed, then someone started to applaud. Soon everyone was clapping their hands. Sam smiled contentedly. He made an exaggerated bow and jumped of the table. 

"And now...party time!!" he announced. 

I was perfectly content by watching him make his way through the room. He talked, joked and looked perfectly happy. I was proud of him, he truly cared about the people that worked for him. 

The party was great. Sam danced nearly the entire evening. I lingered on the sideline, enjoying myself by looking at him. He made heads turn, and I saw more than one admiring look. He was a sight for sore eyes, I had to admit that. 

At the end of the evening, only a small group of people was still in the room. Sam was in the middle of it, giving explanations about his 'joke'. Tina was again very close to him, and I could see it was beginning to bother him. When she teasingly gave a slap on his butt, he swirled around and faced her. 

"Tina, for heavens sake!" A uncomfortable silence fell. Stares went from Tina to Sam and back. 

"Ah, come on, Sam, loosen up a bit," she chided. 

"I'm loose enough, thank you," he replied. 

"Man, do you have any sex drive at all??" She seemed genuinely astonished. I bit my lip to stifle a laugh. Get yourself out of this one, Sam. 

"I have," he said quietly, glancing around. "I have noticed the stares, heard the comments, Tina, although you all thought I didn't. It's just... I'm not a free man." 

Lightning couldn't have struck me harder. Was he out of his mind?? 

"You mean, you have a girlfriend?" Tina gasped. Sam's mouth fell open, a second later a grin appeared. 

"Not exactly. " he chuckled. I was beginning to feel very uncomfortable, and not only because of this situation. Sam would tease me with that 'girlfriend' remark till the end of times. "But there is someone I love very much." 

"And why doesn't anyone know that?" Tina wasn't giving in easily. 

"I had my reasons. But... I have to tell you some time, and I think this is as good a time as any." 

I stood rooted to the spot. He couldn't be serious! That would mean the end of the Project! 

"There is something I have to ask of you," he continued, unaware of my unease. "What I'm gonna tell you now, must remain a secret. It'll mean the end of this Project if it doesn't," he added, echoing my thoughts. 

To both our surprise, Verbena nodded, a knowing smile on her face. "We promise, Sam." 

His eyes found mine, and the breath caught in my throat. There was so much love and devotion in that gaze, that my panic disappeared completely. I vaguely heard Tina gasp in surprise, as he walked up to me, and gathered me in his arms. I melted into the embrace, feeling safe as never before. The hell with everything! I was where I belonged, and proud of it. 

"Finally," Verbena stated. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever tell anyone." 

"You knew?" we both exclaimed. 

"Suspected it, at least. But don't worry, my lips are sealed." 

"Thank you," Sam said softly. 

"Professional secret, my dear Doctor," she quipped. That broke the tension, Tina starting to giggle. 

"Oh my, I really made a fool of myself. But you should have told me!" She slapped Sam on his arm. He shrugged, a wicked gleam appearing in his eyes. "All that attention, it was kinda...flattering." That got everyone laughing, including me. 

"You flirt!" I admonished. 

He dipped his head and whispered in my ear, "Only for you." 

"Ah, Sammy," I sighed. How did I get this lucky? I must've done something right to deserve this, though for the life of me, I can't figure out what. 

We stood there for a long time, holding each other. Suddenly, Sam lifted his head and glanced around. "They're all gone," he said, wonder in his voice. 

He was right, we were alone. "We sure surprised them," I said. 

"It had to be said. You're not mad at me?" 

"No, I'm not. But never, ever pull such a stunt again! At least not without telling me first." 

I felt his arms tighten around me. "Message received and understood, Admiral." 

"You'd better," I grumbled. "Sam, there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." 

I guess he was struck by my sudden seriousness, because he loosened his grip, and stared at me. It was serious for me. It was something I had never said to him. I erased those words from my vocabulary a lifetime ago, they simply hurt too much. Not anymore, not after he had put his dream on the line for us. He had been willing to throw that all away, and there was only one way for me to respond to that. 

"I love you." 


End file.
